


"Победитель всех драконов"

by Edema



Series: Победитель всех драконов [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Gen, Other, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: — Сегодня особенный день! — Тони уже в наброшенном на плечи пальто и длинном шелковом шарфе топтался у порога спальни Морган в ожидании.— Никакой он не особенный, — Морган накручивала прядку волос на палец. — Простая, глупая среда.





	"Победитель всех драконов"

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст написан на III тур в Сообщество StonyBingo :Конец - это только начало!  
> Ключ: Так было испокон веков. Душа за душу.
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Мы хотели пофиксить Мстители: Финал (2019) — Avengers: Endgame.  
> Начало положено.  
> Моим любимым героям. Сияющий Кэпостарк
> 
>  
> 
> Предупреждения: Название фика исключительно шутливое, AU, OOC, особенно для Морган (и да, это не кроссовер с «Одаренной», но автор видел перед собой Мэри, живую, непосредственную и чудесную :heart: и вдохновлялся ее образом)

— Доброе утро, Морган! Пора вставать! 

— Я не хочу, — обиженное бурчание донеслось из-за двери.

— Сегодня особенный день! — Тони уже в наброшенном на плечи пальто и длинном шелковом шарфе топтался у порога спальни Морган в ожидании.

— Никакой он не особенный, — Морган накручивала прядку волос на палец. — Простая, глупая среда. Няня Энни ушла...

— Она попросила выходной.

— Ты уходишь. Оставляешь меня с Питером. Почему я не могу поехать с тобой?

— Потому что ты маленькая, а у меня сложный день. Много встреч, переездов и даже один двухчасовой перелет.

— Вот видишь, ты будешь веселиться, а меня с тобой не будет.

— Я бы не назвал совет директоров весельем, но в чем-то ты абсолютно права, моя дорогая. — Тони легонько потарабанил пальцами о косяк двери. — Ну, выходи, пожалуйста. Давай поговорим, как взрослые люди.

— Ну, вот — ехать с тобой — маленькая, а разговаривать — взрослая. — Морган распахнула дверь и остановилась на пороге, насупив брови. — В этом нет никакой логики, папочка.

— Есть, моя хорошая. Просто ты не видишь причинно-следственных связей, — Тони присел перед дочерью на одно колено, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. — Всего на один день, мой котенок. 

— Целый день? — Морган обхватила плюшевого Багза Банни и крепко прижала к себе, хотя больше всего ей хотелось повиснуть у Тони на шее, чтобы он покружил ее по комнате. — Это очень долго.

— Всего двадцать четыре часа.

— Это тысяча четыреста сорок минут, — не сдавалась Морган, стараясь придать своему лицу самое суровое и обиженное выражение, на которое только была способна. — Целая вечность.

— Вы можете поехать с Питером в Центральный парк, там весело и много детей.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не леплю из песка башенки и обязательно умру от тоски, если какая-нибудь Шерон или Сьюзи предложит мне покатать ее любимую куклу на качелях.

— Я знаю, мой маленький гений, что Шерон и Сьюзи не отличают гипотезу от аксиомы...

— ... и даже не умеют держать в руках отвертку. — Морган тяжело вздохнула. — Маленькие зануды.

Тони закрыл лицо руками, чтобы скрыть улыбку и не отступить от своего решения в последний момент.

— Давай что-нибудь придумаем. Например, как сделать твой день веселым и полным приключений, — Тони не хотел этого делать, но все же взглянул на часы.

— За последние десять секунд? 

— Устроим мозговой штурм! Три, два, один! Начали!

Морган совершенно не умела долго сердиться. Она радостно взвизгнула и бросилась к своей постели.

— Зоопарк! — из-под подушки появился на свет любимый планшет, с которым Морган не расставалась, и она в радостном предвкушении устроилась на кровати. — В Центральном парке есть зоопарк! 

— Зоопарк? — брови Тони удивленно-задумчиво взметнулись вверх. 

— Ну, тот самый! — Морган уверенно тыкала пальчиками в экран. — Улыбаемся и машем! Мы белые и пушистые! Помнишь? 

— О чем ты? 

— Мадагаскар! — Морган опустила планшет, укоризненно глядя на Тони. — Мы же совсем недавно смотрели его вместе. Лев Алекс, зебра Марти, жираф Мелман... Включайся!

— Ну, хорошо, хорошо, — Тони поднял руки вверх, признавая поражение. — Пусть будет зоопарк. Хэппи отвезет вас туда и обратно.

— У розовой самки панды пополнение! Малышей еще не выпускают в большой вольер, но уже показывают посетителям.

— Только ты должна мне пообещать...

Морган тут же закивала головой в знак согласия.

— Я умою лицо и руки, съем все хлопья с молоком, целую тарелку, — она вскинула руки кверху и соединила ладошки, образуя круг. — Вот такущую. И все дорогу буду держать Питера за руку. Обещаю.

— Кто бы мог устоять? — Тони подхватил Морган на руки, и она тут же прижалась к нему щекой.

— Ты самый лучший! Мы с Питером привезем тебе крученых леденцов на палочке, хочешь? 

— Обожаю крученые леденцы! — Тони поцеловал дочь и замер, вдыхая теплый и нежный запах волос, молока и ванильного шампуня.

— А еще не будешь разговаривать с незнакомцами и поиграешь на лужайке с кем-нибудь твоего возраста.

— Это обязательно? — Морган смешно наморщила нос. 

— И то и другое непременно, иначе уговор долой.

— Хорошо, я буду отсылать тебе фотографии.

— Отличная идея, моя девочка! — Тони отпустил Морган и похлопал себя по карманам не забыл ли телефоны, ключи и пачку мятных драже.

— Энни говорит, что инстаграм лучшее современное средство передачи информации, нужно придумать только правильный... я забыла это слово. Оно похоже на фреш, но его нельзя выпить.

Тони рассмеялся и снова чмокнул Морган в макушку.

— Хэштег. Это волшебное слово называется хэштег. Это как пароль–позывной, по которому можно найти информацию, которая тебе нужна. Я думаю, Питер тебе поможет.

Морган могла бы сказать, что Питер в последние дни занят с Недом, и то и дело закрывает дверь в свою комнату, чтобы посекретничать, но ей совсем не хотелось выглядеть ябедой. Тем более, что няня Энни похвалила ее и сказала, что она такая самостоятельная — вся в отца — и Морган совсем-совсем не хотелось его разочаровывать.

— Я расскажу Питеру о нашем плане по телефону, — Тони остановился на пороге, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Морган, — прости, но я должен поторопиться, иначе опоздаю. 

— Все будет хорошо, папочка, ты можешь быть во мне уверен.

— Я всегда в тебе уверен, ты ведь Морган Вирджиния Старк!

 

Прошло не больше пяти минут как автомобиль Тони вырулил за ворота, а колокол у входной двери уже нетерпеливо «бил набат». На пороге стоял Нед. С неизменным чизбургером, в одной руке, и стаканом холодной колы, поражающий воображение своими размерами в другой.

— Привет, Нед! — Морган взобралась на высокий стул у кухонной стойки и подвинула к себе пустую миску. — Ты идешь с нами в зоопарк?

— Зоопарк? — Нед взмахнул руками и чуть не выронил свое сокровище. — Черт, Питер! Мы же собирались опробовать нашу радиоуправляемую модель. Нам нужно много места. Зоопарк совсем для этого не годится.

— «Черт» — это слово для взрослых, — Морган заглянула в пачку с сухими завтраками, запустила внутрь руку и выудила оттуда горсть шоколадных мишек. — Следи за языком Нед.

Она высыпала свою добычу в миску и уже потянулась к бутылке с молоком, но Питер опередил ее. Он добавил еще шоколадных хлопьев и щедро залил их молоком.

— Морган будет играть на площадке, а мы запустим нашу модель катера в пруду. — Питер ловко орудовал на кухне. Он одновременно засовывал куски белого хлеба в тостер, намазывал их ореховой пастой и разливал апельсиновый сок по стаканам. — Мы убьем сразу двух зайцев.

— Зайцев там нет! — деловито произнесла Морган и обмакнула палец в ореховую пасту. — А если бы и были: защитники прав животных надрали бы вам уши.

— Когда я ем — я глух и нем, — чтобы не продолжать нотации Питер просто подвинул бумажные полотенца Морган под руку. — Не мешай нам разговаривать.

— Ты ни нем, Питер, ты прекрасно владеешь речевым аппаратом.

— О боже мой, Морган, помолчи пожалуйста, хоть минуточку, пока я разговариваю с Недом.

— Как я тогда буду есть с закрытым ртом? — Морган застыла в недоумении. — Ты меня удивляешь, Питер.

— Мы серьезно должны провести целый день вместе? — Нед уже умял чизбургер и потянулся через весь стол за ореховым сэндвичем.

— Прости, Нед, так сложились обстоятельства. — Он повернулся в сторону Морган. — Я, надеюсь, ты сумеешь одеться быстро?

— Я вернусь быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать «черничный пирог».

— Черничный пирог.

— Ну, может, не так быстро.

Наконец, все сэндвичи были благополучно съедены и запиты соком. Непослушные локоны Морган убраны в хвост, а шнурки на кроссовках завязаны. И даже нахальный, но добродушный Багз Банни уместился в маленьком рюкзаке у нее за спиной.

Они не стали дожидаться Хэппи, который застрял в утренней пробке, где-то на Таймс сквер, а отправились к ближайшей станции метро. Морган была в полном восторге — день обещал быть самым замечательным.

Открытые вольеры и свободные перемещения обитателей зоопарка безусловно были главным достоинством: Морган без устали прыгала на одной ножке и хлопала в ладоши, глядя на баловство потешных арктических пингвинов, с интересом разглядывала экзотических павлинов и буквально замерла с открытым ртом перед стеклянным ограждением, за которыми вальяжно прогуливался снежный барс. 

Питеру и Неду, которые видели все эти прелести тысячу раз пришлось маяться, пока Морган удовлетворит свое любопытство, они проторчали больше получаса только у бассейна с морскими львами.

— Морган, ну сколько можно глазеть, — Питер тянул ее за руку, — если мы будем так долго задерживаться у каждого ограждения, мы здесь заночуем. 

— Было бы круто посмотреть, как спят жирафы, — Морган спрыгнула с высокого камня, на который взгромоздилась, чтобы возвышаться над толпой зевак. 

— Нам повезло, — Нед выдохнул с большим облегчением, — жирафов в этом зоопарке нет.

— Жаль, — Морган погрустнела, — я так надеялась увидеть и жирафа, и бегемота, и даже льва.

— С чего ты взяла, что они есть в Центральном парке? — не понял Питер.

— А как же Мадагаскар? — Морган с недоверием смотрела на старшего брата. 

— В мультиках всегда полно преувеличений, — пожал плечами Питер. — Это же художественный вымысел.

— Может быть поговорим про это в другом месте? — Нед, который всю дорогу тащил в своем рюкзаке макет радиоуправляемого катера, плюхнулся на ближайшую скамейку. — Я зверски устал и зверски хочу есть.

— Я тоже зверски хочу есть! — Морган повисла у Питера на одной руке. — Ты должен обо мне заботиться, давай быстрее найдем, где продаются бургеры!

— Всего пара часов вместе, — Питер картинно закатил глаза, — и вы запросто нашли общий язык. Природа объединяет.

Он посмотрел по сторонам и, кажется, нашел самое простое решение.

— Хорошо, давайте сделаем так, Морган идет на детскую площадку, Нед распаковывает и готовит к испытаниям нашу модель, а я принесу вам гору чизбургеров, или то, что найду в ближайшем фуд-траке.

— Ты предлагаешь мне с малышней кататься с горки? — Морган скептически изогнула одну бровь, полностью копируя Тони, — ты серьезно, Питер?

— Абсолютно! — Питер погрозил Морган пальцем. — И ни шагу в сторону, Нед будет следить за тобой! Иначе получишь у меня по первое число!

— Ты не умеешь сердиться, Питер! — Морган смотрела на него, как смотрят взрослые, когда хотят показать, что угроза больше похожа на объяснение в любви. — Но я обещаю тебе оставаться там, где ты меня с легкостью найдешь.

— Манипулятор с кудряшками, — Питер все-таки постарался оставаться серьезным. — Смотри у меня.

 

***

Большая лужайка, которая протянулась от 79-ой до 85-ой улицы была таких внушительных размеров, что на ней хватало места для любого досуга. В это время года здесь можно было устроить пикник, или просто поваляться на траве. Поиграть в бейсбол, или волейбол на специально оборудованных для этого площадках, запустить воздушного змея, да еще много чего, но Стив любил приходить сюда, чтобы рисовать. 

Офицер полиции Стивен Грант Роджерс шесть дней в неделю добросовестно нес службу, а на седьмой снимал форму, надевал аккуратные, отутюженные брюки, простую серую майку и кроссовки. Забрасывал за спину рюкзак с альбомом и карандашами, и отправлялся на свое любимое место в Центральном парке. 

Он сразу приметил эту светловолосую девочку, которая долго стояла в стороне от детской площадки и пристально изучала каждого, кто бегал, скакал, раскачивался на качелях, или пробирался сквозь лабиринт, чтобы в конце концов вынырнуть в самом неожиданном месте запутанного городка.  
А потом увлеченная общим настроением и веселым смехом включилась в беспечную, суматошную игру.

И при этом Стив все равно не сводил с нее глаз. Наверное, это было профессиональное чутье. Все дети, время от времени, оглядывались в поисках своих родителей, или махали в ответ на сердитый призыв няни не бегать слишком быстро, или не залезать слишком высоко. И только «светловолосое чудо», как назвал ее про себя Стив, была абсолютно самостоятельной.

Он отложил альбом в сторону и стал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках того, с кем она пришла в Центральный парк. Конечно, Стив был не при исполнении и внимательные родители, или няня могли наблюдать за ней издалека, доверяя своему ребенку полностью. К тому же, девочка играла без опаски, абсолютно беззаботно и весело, но что-то не давало ему покоя. 

Стив долго наблюдал за ней, а потом стал делать небольшие наброски и увлекся, поэтому неудивительно, что не заметил, как ребенок подошел к нему почти вплотную. 

— Вот это, точно, художественный вымысел, — объект его наблюдений стоял у него за спиной, сердито сложив руки на груди. — И еще преувеличение. 

— Привет, — Стив приветливо улыбнулся. — Прости, что ты сказала?

— Я сказала, что ваш рисунок _это_ преувеличение, а не мультики. Питеру стоило бы это увидеть.

— Кто такой Питер?

— Это мой старший брат, он вон там, — Морган беспечно взмахнула рукой, указывая куда-то в пространство. — Собирается сейчас запускать вместе с Недом свою модель катера.

— Значит ты здесь не одна?

— Вы же взрослый человек, сэр. Вы же не думаете, что маленькая девочка моих лет может гулять в Центральном парке одна.

— Конечно, я так не думаю. — Стив отчего-то почувствовал неловкость и смущение. Не далее, как сегодня утром, его постоянный напарник Сэм говорил ему, что Стив думает только о работе и совсем не умеет расслабляться и отдыхать. И тоже самое, слово в слово, повторила за ним эксперт по криминалистике Нат — близкий и надежный друг, с которым Стив мог говорить часами на любые темы, если было необходимо. И одна из них — одиночество и отсутствие подружки вот уже больше года. 

— И что же тебе не понравилось в моем рисунке?

— У вас все дети одинаково веселые, а они разные.

— Ты умеешь замечать такие вещи? — Стив с интересом разглядывал своего юного критика. 

— Взрослые почему-то всегда думают, что дети хотят только развлечений и игрушек.

— А это не так? — Стив все больше поддавался очарованию незнакомого ему ребенка.

— Не так, — она уселась на клетчатую подстилку рядом со Стивом. — Вот тот мальчик в майке с глупым квадратным роботом — страшный задира. Он ковыряет в носу и толкает маленьких, когда этого никто не видит. Эта девочка все время жует вишневый мармелад, не понимаю, как у нее на голове еще не выросло вишневое дерево.

— Она же не Барон Мюнхгаузен, — Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы не захохотать.

— Вы знаете про вишневое дерево? — на лице маленького эксперта отразилось восхищение и Стив с гордостью кивнул. Морган тут же протянула ему раскрытую ладонь для дружеского хлопка: человеку, который сразу вырос в ее глазах на две головы, хотя рост у него был, без сомнения, и так приличный.

— А что ты скажешь про того мальчишку в очках? 

— А этот все время на меня пялится, хотя я вовсе не давала ему никакого повода.

— Какая ты необыкновенная, — Стив смотрел на чужого ребенка с интересом и нежностью, и думал о том, что, наверное, Нат права и ему давно пора остепениться и завести семью. — Уверен на все сто, твои родители очень тебя любят.

— Мой папочка самый лучший на свете, но очень занятой человек.

— А мама?

Глаза ребенка моментально наполнились слезами и Стив тут же мысленно выругал себя за отсутствие деликатности. Все-таки ему рано было еще обзаводится семьей и детьми, он абсолютно не представлял, что нужно сделать, чтобы успокоить ребенка. 

— Прости меня, я кажется...

— Она далеко... — перебила его малышка, — папа говорит, что туда не улететь ни на одном космическом корабле, хотя он умеет строить такие корабли, которые могут летать даже выше солнца, туда, где светят звезды.

— Ты любишь фантастику?

— Это не фантастика, это точный расчет между массой, действующей силой и энергией.

— Ты разбираешься в таких вещах? — Стив был так поражен, что стал рассматривать девочку с еще более пристальным вниманием.

— Почему взрослые всегда так удивляются? — Морган опустила свои огромные ресницы и немного помолчала, раздумывая о чем-то о своем, — ведь это так просто.

— Что именно? 

Но ответить она не успела.

— Морган! Иди скорее сюда! — мальчишка, которому на вид было лет семнадцать, призывно махал рукой. — Чизбургеры приехали!

— Ура! Питер вернулся! — Морган вскочила и, раскинув руки самолетиком, помчалась на его зов, оставив своего нового знакомого в полном замешательстве. 

— Чизбургеры приехали, — тихо повторил за малышкой Стив и покачал головой. — Никогда не знаешь, какой сюрприз таится в простом ребенке. 

Рисовать больше не хотелось и он растянулся на траве в полный рост, задумчиво глядя в небо, и размышляя о том, что у него вполне могла быть такая же замечательная дочь, если бы он проводил больше времени с девушками, свидания с которыми бесконечно устраивала ему Наташа. И которые он игнорировал по вполне объяснимым причинам, которые проницательной Нат почему-то были невдомек. Или она только делала вид, что не понимает, прикрывая таким образом лучшего друга.

Солнце светило, легкий ветерок обдувал и Стив задремал под звуки детского смеха и непрекращающейся возни.

 

***

— Морган! – Питер метался по детской площадке. — Нед, куда же она могла пропасть? Еще секунду назад она была здесь.

Нед мог бы сказать Питеру, что они сначала больше часа возились на берегу, запуская собранную накануне модель быстроходного катера, а потом еще столько же гоняли его вдоль берега взад и вперед, ловко обходя прибрежные коряги. И ни разу за это время не обратили внимание на Морган, но он решил, что в такой ситуации лучше держать рот закрытым.

— Тони меня убьет и будет абсолютно прав, — чувствуя себя виноватым, Питер отчего-то не мог называть Тони отцом, хотя точно знал, что был для него больше, чем сыном. И что далеко позади остались те тяжелые дни, когда дядя Бен и тетя Мэй погибли в автомобильной катастрофе, а руководитель его проекта для одаренных детей в «Старк Индастриз» мистер Энтони Эдвард Старк, сделал все возможное, чтобы поддержать мальчишку, а потом и вовсе устроил все, чтобы Питер обрел дом и близких людей — настоящую семью. 

А теперь его младшая сестра пропала — он нарушил данное отцу обещание, подвел самого дорогого для него человека — о том, что Морган попала в беду Питер даже не хотел думать.

— Надо найти ее как можно быстрее, она не могла уйти далеко.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы сами будем искать Морган? — Нед почесал затылок. — Может быть сразу обратиться в полицию?

— Только полиции мне не хватало, — Питер в отчаянии метался по детской площадке. 

— Скоро стемнеет, — убеждал его Нед, но если Питер принимал решение, свернуть его с намеченного пути было практически невозможно. Нед хорошо знал своего друга. 

— Ладно, — в голосе Питера появились железные нотки. Так учил его отец — действовать, а не паниковать. — Надо разойтись в разные стороны, так будет лучше. 

— Что делаем?

— Сначала идем по всему периметру Большой лужайки, навстречу друг другу, и внимательно смотрим по сторонам.

— Ты точно не хочешь позвонить мистеру Старку? — сделал еще один пробный заход Нед.

— Нет, я должен сам, — Питер не сильно пихнул Неда в плечо, — давай не будем терять время.

 

***

— Морган! Мо-о-о-рган, где-ты!? 

Отчаянный крик, который летел над Большой лужайкой, как сигнал бедствия, заставил Стива вскочить на ноги.

— Морган? 

Стив моментально оценил обстановку. Внимательно, переходя глазами от одного ребенка к другому, безошибочно определил, что его маленькой знакомой среди детей, играющих на площадке, не было. Он даже не стал думать, что сегодня в Центральном парке могло быть больше одной девочки по имени Морган. Внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что это мог быть только этот ребенок и никакой другой.

— Что случилось? — Стив быстро нагнал Питера и дернул его за руку. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Кто вы такой? —Питер настороженно сделал шаг назад. — Что вам нужно?

— Офицер полиции Стивен Роджерс, — Стив тут же достал из рюкзака свой значок полицейского. — Я видел твою сестру, она играла с другими детьми на площадке.

Питер внимательно рассматривал значок незнакомого ему человека и хмурился. Если бы на нем была форма, а за поясом табельное оружие или рация, но перед ним стоял просто молодой человек спортивного телосложения.

— Ты мне не веришь?

Питер был в таком смятении, что не поверил бы сейчас даже спустившемуся с небес.

— Правильно делаешь, — Стив был собран и суров. — Тогда давай так. Ты звонишь отцу, объясняешь ему обстановку, забираешь своего друга...

— ...вы и об этом знаете? — кажется, Питер был впечатлен.

— Мы успели немного поговорить с твоей сестрой на детской площадке, — Стив глядел Питеру в глаза прямо и открыто. — Невероятно, согласен. Но Морган успела мне кое-что рассказать.

— Глупая болтушка, — казалось, что еще слово и Питер расплачется от отчаяния

— Так получилось, — попытался успокоить его Стив. — А сейчас я иду к участку конной полиции — так будет вернее. Встретимся там.

— Спасибо, сэр!

Прошло не более получаса, а вся конная полиция была поставлена в известность. Дети терялись в Центральном парке не каждый день, но все же такое случалось. Территория все же была не маленькой, а людей, событий и развлечений еще больше. Немудрено было заблудиться, или свернуть не на ту аллею, засмотреться на достопримечательность в виде замка Бельведер или больших черепах в его пруду, или заиграться с детьми на одной из площадок.

Но когда по истечение нескольких часов поиск не дал никаких результатов, а на небе стали собираться грозовые тучи в прямом, а не переносном смысле, обстановка в доме Старков, стала накаляться.

— Мистер Старк, — капитан полиции Николас Фьюри, снял темные очки и устало потер глаза, — почему вы исключаете похищение ребенка? Вы достаточно состоятельный и известный человек и ваши дети могут быть объективной причиной давления на вас.

— Никто не угрожал мне, никто ничего не требовал, — Тони беспокойно кусал губы, но не метался по комнате, а просто стоял в центре, разворачивающихся вокруг него действий. Специалисты крепили прослушивающие устройства к телефонной линии, психологи беседовали с Питером и Недом, а с экранов всех телевизоров и компьютеров на него смотрела беззаботная Морган.

— Где ты, девочка моя... — впервые в жизни Тони зависел от профессионализма других людей и ему ничего не оставалось, как только ждать результата. 

— Тогда ждем звонка, если это похитители, они объявят о своих требованиях. 

— Я сделаю, все что потребуется. Любые средства, деньги, решение любых вопросов незамедлительно, — Тони был предельно сосредоточен и все же руки у него дрожали.

— Пока нужно только успокоиться, — Стив Роджерс протянул ему стакан воды. — Если будет нужно...

— ... если будет нужно, я готов отдать душу за этого ребенка, — Тони говорил тихо, но от его слов по рукам Стива бежали мурашки. — Я потерял ее мать, я не могу потерять еще и ее. 

— Как это случилось? — Стив присел на один из стульев в надежде, что Тони тоже последует его примеру. Он стоял вот так посредине комнаты с того самого момента, как полиция переступила порог его дома и до сих пор не сдвинулся с места. 

— Это не пустое любопытство, сэр! Чем больше мы будем знать о вас и вашей семье, тем больше у нас будет шансов понять, что могло произойти, — поддержал его капитан.

— Ничего особенного, что не происходило бы с другими в этом жестоком мире. — Воспоминания, видимо, для этого человека были тяжелым бременем, потому что Тони все же опустился на стул рядом со Стивом. — Врачи не рекомендовали ее матери рожать ребенка по медицинским показаниям, но Пеппер всегда принимала решения только сама. И вот теперь у меня есть Морган... 

— Она есть, мистер Старк, вы как никто должны верить в это, — Стив сжал его плечо.

— Тони, просто Тони, — он протянул руку и крепкое рукопожатие было ему ответом.

— Так случилось, что я видел вашу девочку и даже разговаривал с ней на детской площадке. Я понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Обещаю, я сделаю для нее все возможное и невозможное, а сейчас мне нужно идти...

— Конечно. Благодарю вас офицер.

— Стив. Стив Роджерс, сэр!

— Спасибо, Стив! — Тони, наконец, поднял голову, выныривая из своих нелегких мыслей, и посмотрел незнакомцу в глаза. И было в них что-то такое, что не поверить этому человеку было невозможно.

Ориентировки были разосланы по всему штату. Наряды полиции получили уведомления. Вокзалы, аэропорты, большие супермаркеты, автостоянки и отели — все были проинформированы, и все же что-то не давало Стиву покоя. 

Морган была необычной девочкой. Если бы она просто заблудилась в парке, она давно бы придумала как найти дорогу домой. Если бы ребенка похитили с целью выкупа, это давно стало бы известно ее родителям, или точнее — безутешному отцу. 

Стив мало знал этого человека, но степень его уважения к Тони Старку сейчас была безмерной. Растить и воспитывать двух детей без помощи матери. С этим может справиться не каждый отец. А это была счастливая семья, такой о которой Стив мог только мечтать.

 

Стив видел ухоженный дом, большие комнаты детей, кабинет отца, заполненный их фотографиями и просто мужчину, который любил этих сорванцов безмерно. Маленького и большого. Он вел непростой бизнес, но находил в своем загруженном графике время для них обоих. Это добавило еще сотню баллов в копилку Тони Старка. 

И сейчас Стив не мог не восхищаться этим человеком, потому Тони ни разу не сказал ни одного резкого слова, не обвинил старшего сына, не взвалил всю вину за произошедшее на подростка, а считал виноватым только себя одного. 

— Стив? — Нат тронула его за рукав. — Что с тобой происходит?

— А что происходит? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Роджерс, хотя не любил, когда с ним поступали также.

— Обстановка, прямо скажем, не простая, — Нат приподняла одну бровь, явно собираясь сказать, одну из своих колкостей. — А вид у тебя, как у влюбленного идиота. Только я не вижу вокруг ни одной цыпочки.

— Романова, нашла время, — отмахнулся от нее Стив и вышел на крыльцо дома.

Проливной ливень накрыл город. Солнце парило весь день с неимоверной силой и не удивительно, что к ночи пошел дождь. 

— Если она еще в парке, даже представить не могу, что чувствует сейчас этот ребенок, — Стив сжал кулак и ударил по бетонной балке.

— Почему ты думаешь, что она еще там? — Нат встала с ним рядом плечом к плечу. Шутки давно закончились, потому что пропавший ребенок был важнее всего. — Ее искало целое подразделение конной полиции.

— В том-то и дело. — Стив хмурил брови и суровая складка залегла между ними. — Это ребенок. Уровень поиска не тот.

— Уж не собираешься ли ты ползком прочесать весь Центральный парк? 

— Хорошая идея, Романова, — Стив внимательно окинул взглядом двор, переполненный автомобилями с мигалками на крыше. — Ты на машине?

— Роджерс, ну, почему ты такой неугомонный?

— Я так понимаю, что это — «да»? Тогда поехали.

— Можем захватить по дороге твоего напарника, — Нат протянула Стиву телефон, — звони. Он, наверняка, ждет только твоего сигнала.

— Не будем терять драгоценное время.

— Как скажешь.

Нат выставила на крышу автономную мигалку и включила сирену. Они неслись по улицам города на предельной скорости, поднимая тучи брызг, врезаясь в толщу воды на перекрестках и крутых поворотах, и Стив все равно торопил Нат. 

Чем ближе они подъезжали к Центральному парку, тем сильнее билось его сердце. Оно вело его как маяк в бурю. Со Стивом никогда такого не случалось, но сейчас он шел как на зов. 

— Куда идём, шеф? — Нат вышла из машины и натянула капюшон куртки поглубже.

— К замку Бельведер, который стоит на каменном возвышении, и обыщем, для начала, все по линии берега. Нам нужен этот чертов пруд с черепахами.

— Почему именно там, — не поняла Нат.

— Потому что это возвышенность, пусть и не высокая. Скалистая и обрывистая местность, — спокойно и уверенно пояснял Стив свой план поиска. — Единственное место в парке откуда бы ребенок не смог выбраться самостоятельно.

— Не близкий путь, — Нат вооружилась большим фонарем и включила свет. — Надо поторопиться.

Удар молнии, полоснувший небо пополам, был ей ответом. Гроза, которая шла за ними следом, была плохим спутником. Поднялся сильный ветер. Он резвился в кронах, гнул ветви, трепал листья. Раскачивал тусклые фонари на столбах. Гнал по опустевшим тропинкам и аллеям легкие камушки, поднимал в воздух мелкий мусор, обрывки билетов и фантики от конфет. Кружил на безумной карусели и снова швырял об землю. 

 

***

 

Бургеры были съедены и Питер с Недом, наконец, добрались до цели своей вылазки. Маленький, отважный катерок был спущен на воду и весело тарахтя моторчиком отправился в плавание. Сначала Морган прыгала от восторга, бегала вдоль берега, пытаясь догнать катерок, но вскоре заскучала и стала смотреть по сторонам, чем бы еще заняться, пока Питер и Нед не удовлетворят свою страсть к гонкам на длинные дистанции.

Ответ нашелся незамедлительно — паровоз с разноцветными вагончиками курсировал на больших колесах взад и вперед, и возил детишек по аллеям парка. Он в очередной раз пришел на конечную остановку, высадил беспокойных пассажиров, и новая партия неугомонной ребятни полезла в вагончики.

— Эй, поехали с нами! — знакомые очки и вихрастая макушка мелькнула в толпе. — Ну, что же ты! Боишься?

Морган лучше было не задавать этого вопроса. Она считала себя смелой и отважной девочкой и ее не могло испугать путешествие на смешном детском паровозике, который будто вынырнул из одного из Диснеевских мультфильмов.

Прогулка оказалась веселой, а вихрастый зануда, который пялился на нее на детской площадке надежным попутчиком и к тому же совсем не жадным. Он крепко держал Морган за руку на поворотах и угостил шоколадными драже. Они правда липли к рукам и таяли в ладошках, поэтому когда на одной из остановок показался фонтанчик с питьевой водой Морган спрыгнула с подножки и побежала, чтобы отмыть руки от шоколада.

Она уже хотела окунуть руки в прохладную воду, как мелкая пташка, а за ней следом и другая приземлились на краю фонтанчика и, смешно чирикая, стали пить воду по очереди. Морган смеялась, легонько сгоняла пташек с бортика, но они взмахивали крылышками и снова возвращались. Такие храбрые птахи.

Она вспомнила, что обещала отправлять фотографии и тут же вытащила свой смартфон, открыла камеру и по волнам интернета понеслись десятки фотографий. Морган щелкала красивые цветы, мостик через небольшой пруд, яркую листву и солнечные блики и не заметила, как оказалась далеко от детской площадки и Питера, и Неда, и даже от развеселого паровоза с вагончиками. 

Она уже собиралась позвонить брату, как кто-то пребольно толкнул ее в плечо.

— Откуда у тебя такой телефон, малявка? — верзила выше ее ростом противно щурился и раздувал из зажеваной резинки белесые пузыри. — А, ну-ка, покажи!

Морган протянула свой телефон. Она ни капельки не испугалась. Она знала, что мальчишки бывают задирами, но если не показывать им свой страх они чаще всего ретировались.

— Может он у тебя еще и работает? 

Резкий велосипедный звонок заставил ее обернуться.

— Мартин, хватит трепаться, поехали, длинный Билл ждать не будет.

Тот которого звали Мартином, сунул телефон себе за пазуху и дал деру, но Морган не сплоховала и бросилась за ним вслед. 

— Немедленно отдай, — кричала она, что есть силы. 

— Отцепись от меня сопливая девчонка, — Мартин резко затормозил. — Что ты мне сделаешь? Может драться станешь?

— Папа говорит, что драка это удел слабых, что бить людей нельзя. — Она сжала кулачки и насупила брови. — Но тебя мне хочется треснуть чем-нибудь тяжелым.

— Может быть плюшевым зайцем, — Мартин гоготал в голос, — ну, попробуй.

Он резко шагнул к Морган и пнул ее в плечи. От неожиданности она раскинула руки и со всего маху шлепнулась на песок.

Она совсем-совсем не хотела плакать, но уж очень больно ударилась ладошками, которые выставила, чтобы смягчить падение.

— Питер вам задаст, — повторяла она сквозь слезы и дула на ушибленные ладошки. 

— Мы и Питера твоего отметелим, пусть только покажется, — Мартин уцепился за сиденье велосипеда кое-как умостившись на багажнике, и оба мелких хулигана скрылись из виду.

Солнце клонилось к закату и на дорожках появились длинные тени. Нужно было возвращаться обратно, но Морган не знала, как. 

День был испорчен окончательно: платье перепачкано шоколадом, новые кроссовки в пыли, а ладошки нещадно саднили от боли. К тому же вокруг был давно уже не парк, а настоящий лес. Или Морган только так казалось от страха, который вдруг вылез откуда-то из-за спины и стал медленно обволакивать ее с головы до ног, как противный, липкий туман.

— Я не боюсь, — шептала она и медленно шла вперед по дорожке, по которой только что уехали прочь бессовестные хулиганы. — Совсем-совсем не боюсь.

Где-то вдалеке прогремел гром и неизвестно откуда взявшийся ветер гулко зашелестел кронами деревьев. Солнце пропало и небо так быстро заволокло тучами, что мир вокруг Морган вдруг стал враждебным и совсем потерял свою красоту. Тогда она закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть разраставшейся вокруг нее бури и прошла не меньше десяти шагов, прежде чем не уткнулась во что-то мягкое.

Морган распахнула глаза и в страхе попятилась назад. Седой старик в длинном чумазом пальто и драной шляпе, стоял распахнув руки и улыбался страшным щербатым ртом.

Морган помнила, что у нее был такой период, когда молочные зубы выпадали, а черёд постоянных еще не наступил, и она страшно шепелявила и смущалась. Но ей было не больше четырех, а странному старикашке не меньше ста. К тому же рядом с ним стоял пес, такой же лохматый и беззубый. Он грозно зарычал, а потом оскалился и громко залаял, защищая своего хозяина. 

Морган попятилась и бросилась бежать, не чуя под собой ног.

— Ах, ты глупая псина, чтоб тебя черти не видали, — старик хлестнул пса и тот заскулил и спрятался ему за спину. — Подожди, маленькая, — кричал старик вслед Морган, — я тебя не обижу. 

Но Морган летела не разбирая дороги. Дождь начал медленно ронять на дорожки парка большие звучные капли и совсем скоро ноги Морган стали утопать в песке.  
Ливень хлынул предательски и беспощадно, сплошной завесой, будто на небесах кто-то опрокинул целое ведро разом.

Морган уже плакала навзрыд, она метнулась к высокому дереву, чтобы спрятаться под раскидистой кроной, как под зонтом, но тонкая ветка хлестнула ее по лицу. Она отшатнулась и, потеряв под собой опору, заскользила вниз по каменистому склону. Ноги разъезжались в разные стороны, а Морган пыталась ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, но мокрая трава, которая попадалась ей под руку, только больно проезжалась по ободранным ладоням и снова выскальзывала из рук.

Тогда она просто села на землю и сжалась в комок, подобрала под себя ноги, и так и застыла. Она не пыталась больше подняться вверх, она дрожала от холода и страха, и только беспрестанно повторяла ледяными губами: 

— Папочка... приди, пожалуйста, поскорее... папочка

 

***

Промокшие насквозь Стив и Нат обследовали каждый сантиметр вокруг заросшего пруда, когда внезапно сквозь шум дождя и прорвалось мелодичное поскрипывание, как будто кто-то крутил старую шарманку.  
_Прыг, скок_  
Прыг, скок  
Снова с пятки на носок  
Прыгать я могу весь день  
Динь-дилень, динь-дилень...

Сначала Стив подумал, что ему чудится, что он слышит то, что так отчаянно хочет услышать, но нет. Скрипучая песенка послышалась вновь, а вместе с ней тихий детский не то плачь, не то стон.

— Сюда! Быстрее! — Стив смотрел с отвесного берега вниз и не верил своим глазам. Маленькое светлое пятнышко, среди зарослей тростника. — Нат! Я нашел ее!

— Какие же мы к чертям собачьим полицейские, не взяли даже никакой веревки, — Нат не помнила, когда она так злилась на себя в последний раз.

— Свяжем одежду, ты будешь держать меня, пока я спущусь вниз и заберу ребенка.

Нат не стала спорить, она просто сняла с себя ветровку и отдала Стиву. Он связал две куртки вместе, а Нат перекинула импровизированный канат через спину и подала один рукав Стиву, который тот обмотал вокруг запястья. Быстро спустился по отвесному склону вниз и шагнул к несчастному ребенку.

— Морган, девочка моя, ты слышишь меня? — Стив подхватил ее на руки.

— Папочка, ты все-таки пришел за мной...

Стив проклинал этот ливень, но сейчас он был как нельзя кстати, потому что никто не мог видеть, как по лицу доблестного полицейского градом катились слезы. 

 

***

Роджерс стоял на пороге дома Старков, как памятник самому себе: суровое лицо полицейского, сведенные к переносице брови, между которыми залегла глубокая складка и маленькая девочка на руках, крепко обнимающая его за шею.

Тони бросился вперед, чтобы взять дочь на руки, но маленькие пальчики сплелись вокруг шеи своего спасителя в такой замок, что разлепить их не было никакой возможности.

— Боже мой, что делать? — теперь у Тони дрожали не только руки, но и губы.

— Это шок, — доктор Беннер, домашний врач всей семьи, приложил пальцы к тоненькой шейке и, сосредоточенно глядя на часы, считал пульс. — Можно сделать укол, она расслабится и отпустит руки, но я бы не стал торопиться. 

— Что же делать? — Тони не мог поверить, что не может взять дочь на руки, обнять, почувствовать живое дыхание своего ребенка. 

— Я буду держать сколько нужно, — Стив прижимал к себе дрожащее тельце так нежно, как только мог. — Нужно только укрыть ее чем-то теплым.

В ход тут же пошли пледы и теплые одеяла. Морган накрыли, укутали, а месте с ней в теплом коконе из общей заботы очутился поневоле и сам Стив. Прошло не меньше часа, пока ребенок согрелся, перестал дрожать и разомкнул пальчики.

— Она очнулась, — Стив не смог удержаться и прикоснулся к горящему огнем личику губами.

— Папочка...

— Она бредит... — Тони вскинулся с кресла.

— Без паники, — доктор Беннер снова остановил его, — теперь можно положить ребенка на кровать, чтобы можно было осмотреть и прослушать. Энни, принесите из кухни, градусник, растирание и компресс, который я приготовил.

Возле Морган начали хлопотать по меньшей мере пять помощников, и Стив почувствовал себя лишним. Он передал девочку на руки извевшемуся вконец отцу и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, вышел на улицу, прикрыл за собой дверь и только тогда выдохнул.

Двор был пуст. Все давно уже разъехались и только одинокая Ауди Нат торчала под домом.

— Ну, что герой? — она опустила окошко передней двери. — Победил всех драконов?

— Надеюсь, что всех, — Стив запрокинул голову, вдыхая свежий ночной воздух, пропитанный влагой после грозы. — Разве, когда-нибудь было иначе.

— Тогда почему-ты стоишь на пороге этого дома, как будто забыл здесь что-то важное?

— Не забыл, — Стив улыбался той самой улыбкой, которую Нат не видела у него уже тысячу лет, — а нашел!

— Уверен?

— Папочка... — Стив произнес это совсем тихо, словно пробуя слово на вкус, — надо же... Папочка.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал — поживем, увидим.


End file.
